Soren's Journey
by avatarrulez123
Summary: In a world where the Fire Nation is all-powerful, a young boy named Soren and his sister and friends plan to run away. But who and what they meet will change their ideas forever.
1. Prolouge

_Water. Earth. Fire. _

_ Long ago, there was a nation known as the Air Nomads. 115 years ago, they were extinguished by the Fire Nation. Or so they thought. _

_ 15 years earlier an Airbender named Aang was freed from his iceberg prison. His friends Sokka and Katara helped him journey to the North Pole and fight off Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Later they journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to find an earthbending teacher, who was known as Toph. Together they fought Princess Azula, Zuko's sister. _

_ Meanwhile, Zuko and his Uncle Iroh had cut their severed ties to the Fire Nation. They lived as fugitives, trying to get to Ba Sing Se. They arrived and found peace and prosperity as Iroh became a tea shop owner. But Azula had entered the city and disguised herself as a Kyoshi warrior. She tricked Zuko into joining her, and with the help of many Dai Li agents, they faced Aang and Katara and won. Iroh saved Aang and Katara's lives. Later, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and other rebels attempted an attack of the Fire Nation on a solar eclipse. They failed, as Azula had everything planned out. They retreated to the Western Air Temple, where Zuko was. He explained to them that he wanted to teach Aang firebending, and he slowly earned the group's trust. _

_Before Sozin's comet arrived, Aang's group invaded the Fire Nation again. They were winning as Aang took on Azula on his way to the Fire Lord. He emerged victorious, but was bloody and hurt. He insisted on facing the Fire Lord with help from his friends. But the Fire Lord had a wall of firebenders blocking him. They fought them off, but they were now all tired and wounded. The Fire Lord knew this, and he shot lightning at them. Katara and Toph managed to block it, but Aang and Sokka were hit. Sokka was killed, and Aang lay motionless, but alive. He thought inside, and Avatar Roku spoke to him. "You need the Avatar State now, Aang. We are giving it to you, the past Avatars are unlocking your 7th chakra, but one large blow will end you. Be careful." Aang's eyes glowed and he rose. He sent a blast of earth at the Fire Lord, knocking him down. They both shot fire blasts, neither gaining much blast, and each gave a final push, and there was an explosion. When the dust cleared, The Fire Lord was dead, and Aang…was as well. Katara and Toph looked down, devastated, and picked up the bodies and fled into hiding, and no one knows where they are to this day. _

The Fire Nation won the war and lived up to their pledge of burning Ba Sing Se to the ground. They are in the process of building new cities and many prison camps. I reside in one of these camps. My name is Soren. I am a waterbender, and no one knows. This is my story.


	2. A Destiny Unlike Any Other

avatarrulez123- Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please review, I am open to constructive critisism. Hope you enjoy! (I spelled critisism wrong, didn't I?) I'd like to give a shout out to Luca4ever, who got me interested in fanfiction, and has been my mentor and great friend. Thanks Lulu!

Oh yea, I guess i gotta do this. Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar, but I do own Soren, Kisha, Kuyo, Pang, and Jiren, my OC's. I worked very hard on them. Here goes!

_Water. Earth. Fire._

_ Long ago, there was a nation known as the Air Nomads. 115 years ago, they were extinguished by the Fire Nation. Or so they thought._

_ 15 years earlier an Airbender named Aang was freed from his iceberg prison. His friends Sokka and Katara helped him journey to the North Pole and fight off Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Later they journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to find an earthbending teacher, who was known as Toph. Together they fought Princess Azula, Zuko's sister._

_ Meanwhile, Zuko and his Uncle Iroh had cut their severed ties to the Fire Nation. They lived as fugitives, trying to get to Ba Sing Se. They arrived and found peace and prosperity as Iroh became a tea shop owner. But Azula had entered the city and disguised herself as a Kyoshi warrior. She tricked Zuko into joining her, and with the help of many Dai Li agents, they faced Aang and Katara and won. Iroh saved Aang and Katara's lives. Later, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and other rebels attempted an attack of the Fire Nation on a solar eclipse. They failed, as Azula had everything planned out. They retreated to the Western Air Temple, where Zuko was. He explained to them that he wanted to teach Aang firebending, and he slowly earned the group's trust._

_Before Sozin's comet arrived, Aang's group invaded the Fire Nation again. They were winning as Aang took on Azula on his way to the Fire Lord. He emerged victorious, but was bloody and hurt. He insisted on facing the Fire Lord with help from his friends. But the Fire Lord had a wall of firebenders blocking him. They fought them off, but they were now all tired and wounded. The Fire Lord knew this, and he shot lightning at them. Katara and Toph managed to block it, but Aang and Sokka were hit. Sokka was killed, and Aang lay motionless, but alive. He thought inside, and Avatar Roku spoke to him. "You need the Avatar State now, Aang. We are giving it to you, the past Avatars are unlocking your 7th chakra, but one large blow will end you. Be careful." Aang's eyes glowed and he rose. He sent a blast of earth at the Fire Lord, knocking him down. They both shot fire blasts, neither gaining much blast, and each gave a final push, and there was an explosion. When the dust cleared, The Fire Lord was dead, and Aang…was as well. Katara and Toph looked down, devastated, and picked up the bodies and fled into hiding, and no one knows where they are to this day._

The Fire Nation won the war and lived up to their pledge of burning Ba Sing Se to the ground. They are in the process of building new cities and many prison camps. I reside in one of these camps. My name is Soren. I am a waterbender, and no one knows. This is my story.


End file.
